


乘坐地铁的正确姿势

by Blowwater_company



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2411, M/M, 柱受, 蜜柱, 贤柱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP：李在贤x李柱延，2411，前后有意义Warning：AU+OOC，架空场景不代表现实合理，请勿上升真人和我，没有节操和底线，通篇是雷，接受再看。
Relationships: Bottom!Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 6





	乘坐地铁的正确姿势

唔？被……被摸了？

用力抱紧反背在胸前的电脑包，李柱延耳朵红红地四处张望，试图找到可以闪避的地方。但奈何上班高峰的地铁实在太挤了，即使他想躲开，实际上也就平移了十来公分。甚至还被站在隔壁的人啧了一句，挤什么挤啊！都没位置了还挤！

李柱延超委屈。我也不想挤你啊但是我摸屁股了啊又没地方避开我可以怎么办！！！

内心吐槽了一大轮，实际上完全无法张嘴反驳的李柱延不好再移动。然而放在他屁股上的手像是看准了他没办法避开，变得越发变本加厉，从屁股一下子滑到了结实的大腿，细长的手指更是开始抚摸起了大腿内侧。

被摸到脸颊都变得粉红的李柱延气不过，正准备转身抓住那个摸他的人，却被新一轮的人潮挤得更加动弹不得。胸前的电脑包已经被挤压到只用胸部压住就能固定在地铁门的玻璃上，而双手只能扶着地铁门，连放下去的空间都被挤上来的人群吞没了。

更危险的是，一直在李柱延背后摸他的人也贴了上来。

此时此刻的李柱延根本无法转身，他分明感受到了背后的人正紧紧贴着他的后背。即使已经入秋，衣服也换上了有一定厚度的秋装，他还是感受到了抵在屁股后方硬挺又温热的物什传过来的温度。

而且那个男人的手指根本没闲下来，即便是隔着衣服，李柱延也能感受到大腿内侧的每一寸肌肉是以多么色情的手法和力度揉捏着。甚至揉捏的力度太过恰到好处，头皮发麻到让李柱延压不住自己喉咙发出来的声响。

“唔……”

身后的人轻轻笑了一下，呼出来的热气全喷在了李柱延的脖子上，弄得他痒痒的。笑什么笑啊，李柱延生气地想用手肘推开贴在他后面的人，现在电车痴汉都那么猖狂的吗？！

只是下一秒，那双手的行动惊得李柱延只能杵在原地，完全不敢动。

那双手的主人太过狡猾，仿佛是知道李柱延的情绪和想法，还故意往他的耳边呼气。接着便顺势解开了他的皮带和裤子，隔着内裤轻轻摩挲了起来。大腿内侧肌肉被捏过后，本就处于敏感状态下的李柱延现下像是被电流击中，奇妙的感觉正迅速地从阴部蔓延至全身。

本来上班族的生活就很忙碌。早上匆匆忙忙起床，迅速整理完自己就出门了，根本不会空出多余的时间来处理每天早上会有的生理反应。特别是李柱延最近在赶进度，休息时间更是被压缩到所剩无几，有多余的时间都用来睡觉了，根本没好好处理过生理需求。

这下可好，长时间被放置的性欲瞬间被激起，贴身的布料非本意地顶了起来。手指的主人顿了顿，随即清朗的嗓音在李柱延耳边响起，“喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢！”李柱延尽量压低自己声音，不假思索地硬顶回去，“你不要太过分了！快住手！”

身后的男人听到他的话后稍微停顿了一下，像是赌气那样，一把扯下李柱延紧贴的内裤，毫不犹豫地握住他的性器，手指变本加厉地重重摩擦柱身和龟头。男人的手有点冰凉，摩擦在渐渐发烫的性器上，加上初秋凉爽的天气，让李柱延有种冰火两重天般的感觉。

好舒服……李柱延把头抵在电脑包上，他红着脸轻喘着，生理盐水不可控地浸润了他的眼睛。李柱延很生气，气自己太不争气，却又无法反抗，只能任由身后的男人拿捏自己。渐渐地，男人的手变得热烫，撸动着柱身的感觉越来越炽烈，另一只手也跟着探了进来。

李柱延慌乱地想要挣扎，并且试图透过地铁门上的玻璃看清男人的脸，但奈何光线和角度都不尽人意，只能勉强看到男人穿了一套灰色的西装。而挣扎也很快变得毫无意义，新加入的那只手灵巧地握住了李柱延可爱的阴囊，温柔仔细地搓揉的感觉几乎要让李柱延疯掉。

天晓得李柱延自己都未曾如此细致地让自己快乐过。腰已经不由自主地软了下来，他也终于失去了挣扎抵抗的力气，只能背靠在男人厚实的胸膛，努力压住自己快要忍耐不住呻吟出来的冲动。

“太可爱了……”男人温热的鼻息在他耳边抚弄着，惹得李柱延的耳边酥酥麻麻的，“你是不是很喜欢我这样摸你啊？”

不是！

李柱延很想直接这样回他。

但实际情况是，李柱延的性器已经被摸到硬得不行，龟头还露出了害羞的粉色，吐出了些许清液。而男人的手指，正就着这些许的清液，不停地围着柱身和龟头打转。

“看来你很喜欢呢……”男人清朗的嗓音再次在耳边响起，“等会不用忍耐的。”

接着手上的动作越来越快，本就处于边缘状态的李柱延快要无法压抑自己。一下子猛增的快感让他几乎要呻吟出声，在这关键时刻他只能狠狠咬住电脑包上的皮质手挽带，才勉强没发出声音来。几乎是同时，李柱延全身肌肉紧绷到颤抖了一阵，几秒后脑袋便一片空白。虽然电脑包挡住了部分往下看的视线，但李柱延知道，他已经射了，估计还都射在了男人的手上。

此时此刻的李柱延已经羞得恨不得挖个洞把自己埋进去。这光天白日之下，被电车痴汉弄到射，实在是太过羞耻了。他颤抖着想要拉起内裤，此时男人的手依旧不依不饶，带着微凉体液的手就往李柱延的臀缝里钻。

当李柱延感受到微凉的湿意试图探入他的后穴时，不禁吓得用力夹住臀肌，却意外地造成了男人的手卡在臀缝间，便顺势暧昧地轻轻来回抽动着。

李柱延羞愤到双颊潮红，拼命想逃离男人的侵略，但逼仄的车厢哪里有位置让他逃。微凉湿润的手指几乎没费多少力气，一阵更加色情的戳弄按压后，指节便突破了重围，顺利地往后穴里探入了两节。

李柱延觉得自己要崩溃了。指节在穴内抽动的感觉太过诡异，轻轻浅浅的抽动并没有让人有强烈的抗拒感，甚至在他体内渐渐点燃了某种陌生又奇妙的感觉。本该处在不应期的他，似乎……好像……又渐渐来了感觉。

突然，头顶上传来了地铁到站播报。「叮咚。下一站是换乘站，需要换乘1号线的乘客，请在此换乘站换乘。」

这下再有感觉都要被吓萎了。下一站的换乘站可是两边车门同时打开，要是现在不赶紧把衣服穿好，等会可是会被进站的乘客看到的！

身体还在发软的李柱延勉力想要站直，没想到的是身后的男人直接停了下来。现下根本无法拿出纸巾来擦拭，男人略带歉意地在李柱延耳边说了句抱歉，便用另一只手，单手就给李柱延整理好了衣服。

现在的电车痴汉都那么好服务态度吗？李柱延无力地在内心吐槽着。

时间点刚刚好，地铁到了换乘站后两边地铁门同时打开。人群就像漩涡一般，车厢内的人想出去，车厢外的人想进去，混乱的场面每天都在早上这个时间点同时上演。李柱延趁着这混乱，想要扭头抓住那个电车痴汉，然而很可惜的是，这个换乘站作为闻名全市的地铁站，多得是上班族，灰色西装的上班族多不胜数，那个痴汉早就在这混乱里不知所踪。

可恶啊！李柱延奋力挤出地铁后无声地扶着柱子呐喊。

竟然被他逃了！第一次遇到痴汉的李柱延气得连老麦特价早餐都不买了，一路小跑回到了公司，放下包包后第一时间冲向了洗手间。

他分明感觉到自己的后穴里，有一些湿漉漉的液体正在流出来。

啊！！！混蛋！！！李柱延无言地掐了掐自己的大腿，努力不让自己喊出声。下次！不对，没有下次，只要再遇到那个痴汉，他发誓，一定会把那个人揍趴下。

接下来，李柱延在厕所隔间里进行了一轮蹲也不是站也不是、天人挣扎了一番后，终于是把后方擦干净到不再传来的湿漉漉的感觉为止。

幸好今天回来得早，至少没人发现他的异状……处理完后还心有戚戚焉的李柱延甫一打开隔间的门，便发现同公司穿着灰色西装的李在贤在洗手。

唔……又想起了今早的遭遇，李柱延尽力让自己保持表情平静无波。毕竟李在贤是自己的上级，而且众所周知他前段时间购入了新车，想想也不太可能是今早对自己动手的人。

李在贤见他出来，便笑着和李柱延打了声招呼，“早啊，柱延，吃早餐了没？”

李柱延报以礼貌的微笑，“早上好啊李代理，还没吃呢，你吃了吗？”

“哎，叫我贤在哥就可以了。”李在贤帅气的脸上那明亮的笑容让李柱延感觉有些睁不开眼，“走吧，我也还没吃，先去吃早餐，等会我还要找你聊项目的事。”

李柱延点点头，决定先填饱肚子。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 遇到电车痴汉正确的做法是，用身体相对较硬的肘关节肘击推开对方并且尽快报警。  
> 无论男女都一定要保护好自己！


End file.
